Organizations providing information concerning certain issues often wish to cater their outreach efforts to focus on individuals who are most likely to share an interest in those particular issues. Time and resources for contacting and educating people concerning various issues is often limited, while the number of people to sort through can daunting. During political campaigns, for example, a great deal of money is frequently spent on advertising that is inefficiently directed to broad segments of the population. Similarly, companies marketing to consumers typically desire to present their products to individuals they foresee being interested in the products, without spending excessive amounts advertising to others who are likely to show little or no interest in the advertised products. However, while organizations in the digital age frequently collect information related to individuals, such information is often not useful in effectively targeting individuals who might be most likely to respond well to various advertising and outreach efforts.